In a fuel injection system for a direct injection engine, a pump supplies a measured amount of fuel to a nozzle for delivery directly into the engine combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,424 issued Sept. 15, 1987 in he name of D. P. Sczomak describes a fuel injection nozzle having an outwardly opening poppet valve that controls delivery of fuel to the engine combustion chamber. That nozzle allows the engine to operate with lower noise, hydrocarbon and nitrogen oxide emissions than engines with other nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,675 issued June 14, 1988 in the name of D. P. Sczomak describes an improved fuel injection nozzle also having an outwardly opening poppet valve that controls delivery of fuel to the engine combustion chamber. That improved nozzle includes a piston that dampens opening movement of he poppet valve, thereby reducing the initial rate of injection and thus enhancing the ability of the engine to operate with low noise, hydrocarbon and nitrogen oxide emissions.